


远方

by baixi9990



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixi9990/pseuds/baixi9990
Summary: 我看见时间连成了一条长长的线，我站在终点，看着全圆佑向着起点跑去。我没能拦住他。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, Lee Seokmin | DK/Reader, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan





	远方

1

我下班回家的时候全圆佑在客厅打游戏，我扫了一眼屏幕，他戴着一级头，开着二倍镜，骑着一辆破摩托从军事基地出来压着线跑毒，仿佛身后没有刚刚杀出的一条血路。  
他的手指噼里啪啦的敲着键盘，似乎这世界上没有什么能打断他。

我走到他身边，故意晃了晃尹净汉和李硕珉的合照，前者一只手勾着李硕珉的肩膀，另一只手一丝不苟的对着镜头比心，李硕珉笑的眼睛眯成一条缝，带起细微的眼纹，数十年如一日从来没变过。

全圆佑目不转睛的盯着屏幕，仿佛真的没看见那张合照没对焦的背景里站着半个文俊辉。  
但我听见他耳机里传来凌乱的引擎声和枪声，他开着被打成筛子的随时随地都会爆炸的摩托车，平静地穿过枪林弹雨，拼着最后一丝血线，笔直地冲下了悬崖。

我说家里没有菜了，今天吃外卖吧。  
他什么都没说，拿起钥匙就出门了。游戏界面还没有完全退出，他的游戏角色穿着一套毛绒绒的外观，机械性的站在屏幕里比心。

2

全圆佑每一次出门我都觉得他不会再回来了。

他选择我的时候轻易的让我觉得离奇，在这在一起的半年里我无数次的用文俊辉挑衅他，想看见他的后悔，想看见他的不耐烦，想看见他大发雷霆。  
然而多少次他都只是沉默地看着我，带着我最不想要又令我理直气壮的同情和怜悯。  
以至于我至今都没有可以撕开他的伪装后问他一句为什么的机会。

可我其实又有什么资格呢？  
我自从求爷爷告奶奶加上了李硕珉的微信，不是也百转千回物是人非后也没舍得删掉他。

全圆佑至少比我善良了那么一两分，没把我当替身。

3

全圆佑打开门的时候我才意识到我在他的椅子上坐了半个小时一动也没动。  
我下意识的想要站起来，全圆佑说没事，你想玩的话用我的账号单排吧，避开p城，最好跳海边的远郊，那里房子多，人少，你可以慢慢寻宝。

他手里提着超市的购物袋，我看不清他买了什么，只能看见几棵支棱着叶子的葱。  
今天我做饭吧，他说。  
我说行，你做饭的样子挺像他的。

4

我第一次遇见李硕珉的时候是在开学典礼的新生欢迎晚会上，他在台上跟社团一起跳令人叹为观止的刀群舞，我在台下看一束光打在他的脸上，歌词唱到无辜袭击安娜的时候他挡住了眼睛，那一刻其他人都成了背景，我眼里只有他。

我那时候疯狂的迷恋他，想尽办打听他的名字和联系方式，去社团找学长要往年的表演录像，美其名曰做写作素材，其实就是一帧一帧的找他。  
视频的清晰度跟着年代从360p变成了2160p60p，他从一个舞台角落的像素点长成了舞台中央的大帅哥。  
他是我的one pick，是我的ending妖精，彩带翻飞的定格里他透过屏幕看着我，令我总是以为他隔山隔海的等我爱他。

而现在想来我跟他这么多年，大多数时候我都是他朋友中间的背景板，唯一真正有来有往的交集就是我加了他微信之后，花了两个小时删了又写写了又删的那句开场白。

我说你唱歌真好听，还加了一个我斟酌良久的处处透着矜持的感叹号。  
他隔了三十分钟，回了一句谢谢。

我后来换了无数次手机，那张截图跟着我从内存卡走到icloud，放在一个单独的文件夹里，我无时无刻不想下狠心删掉它，又每每在它被回收站彻底清除之前点了复原。

5

要说爱情使人盲目，那不仅是指李硕珉的一颦一笑都能在我心中打出惊涛骇浪，更让我把他身边所有的人都虚化成了背景。

其中包括尹净汉。

学校里尹净汉的迷弟迷妹能排满一栋教学楼，而我因为心中藏着李硕珉，只觉得他只是芸芸众生中的其中一个，也理所当然的不懂他的追随者们为什么要叫李硕珉人间偏爱。

我以为李硕珉飞得高是因为他刚入学的时候cos鸽子的梗，完全没想到那是有人几乎都把自己的翅膀给了他。

被偏爱的当然都有恃无恐。

6

昨天我让全圆佑把厨房坏掉的灯泡换了，他买了新的led灯泡踩着梯子安到了灯罩里，说比原来的白炽灯节能很多。  
他没说其实也比以前亮了很多，就像他的存在一样。

说是活在同一屋檐下，我除了言语上跟他单方面的针锋相对，互相之间处处都楚河汉界，他从来都不会碰家里已经有的东西，仿佛生怕在我的生活里留下一点痕迹。

在明亮沉静的灯光下，厨房里的台子上支着一个ipad，做饭视频里的厨师刀功了得，一刀剖开葱白，再行云流水地剁成细丝，直叫曾经菜都不会洗的外国友人全圆佑看呆了眼。

我说你要不重新选个简单点的，全圆佑说我慢点切，不会差太多。  
我坐在椅子上不爱起来，蹭着它往厨房的方向移动，地毯被轮子拖出了几条长长的痕迹，无人需要在意，反正它总会复原。

我靠在厨房的洗手台前，距离全圆佑只有半米，视频开着0.5倍慢放，我抬头看标题，中文的，没韩文字幕：手把手教你做京酱肉丝。

7

全圆佑总是这样，选择了一个东西以后就跟它杠到底。别人说那叫执着，我知道他只是懒。

这份固执在他从小到大的过程中无往不利，直到他遇见文俊辉。  
那时候我们总在一起搭伴吃饭，我看人的标准就是韩语好不好，我的基础跟东北老乡徐明浩差不了太多，徐明浩经过努力至少开始能说完整句子，时不时还能写点酸酸甜甜的金句，但可惜也是会说不会讲。  
他出于同情拉着我认识了文俊辉。

徐明浩说他韩语比我强多了，你赶紧把不会的语言题拿出来问，下周五考试你挂了老师还得找我。  
文俊辉一张嘴我就觉得我就觉得神仙下凡，期末有望了。

8

我第一次遇见全圆佑是因为文俊辉，我那天刚熬了两个礼拜复习，考完了期末最后一场，恨不得冲到岸边把所有复习材料沉江。  
那是我大学时代中鲜少的想不起来李硕珉的时候。

我站在学校大门口等文俊辉和徐明浩过来，天有点冷，落叶在风中打着旋，我低头刷手机，论坛都是李硕珉路透的推送，他今天又犯傻了，他今天又耍帅了，我津津有味的补着课，在风里一边发抖，一边觉得自己又重新活了过来。

我一抬头，他向我走了过来。  
他板着脸的时候那么像他。  
我鬼使神差的低下了头，希望他不要发现我。

9

和我这种单纯出来留个学，还想试试能不能在另一个国家站稳脚跟的人不一样，文俊辉在国内就是明星，扛着可能过气的压力到韩国来念大学，通告一律推掉，连个经纪人都懒得带。说带了也是浪费，出了国门谁也不认识他，何必给自己抬咖。

而且本校帅哥本来就多，跟着其他人一起闪闪发光就没那么耀眼了。

也不知道这句话那里戳了全圆佑的笑点，从虾丸下锅笑到了虾丸飘上来。文俊辉也跟着笑。我跟徐明浩面面相觑，只能埋头苦吃。  
我忘了说了，全圆佑比我想的爱笑，而且笑的时候跟李硕珉一点也不像。

我们经常在一起吃饭，文俊辉爱吃辣的，徐明浩胃不好爱吃淡的，全圆佑偏好韩餐，吃中餐的时候比猫吃的还少。

直到一次我带着他们去吃北方菜，不知道谁点了一盘京酱肉丝，要我说干豆腐有点硬，酱太咸，就葱丝切的合格。没想到全圆佑吃的津津有味，文俊辉跟着下筷子，两个人抢一盘很快就见了底。

10

我问全圆佑，你知道文俊辉以前不喜欢吃咸的吗？  
全圆佑切葱丝的手抖了一下，在他的食指指尖划了个口。

我说他们南方人跟我们北方人不一样，口淡是常态，那天其实他也觉得菜咸了，但是看你爱吃就人来疯，后来可能就真的开始喜欢吃了。

我猜他现在可能仍旧喜欢。

就算是0.5倍速播放，视频里的厨师在自己的时间线里早就过了切葱丝的阶段，正在往锅里不要钱一样的加酱。  
全圆佑没理我，他把进度条拖回了切葱的阶段，从0.5倍放慢到0.25倍，一丝不苟的跟着学。  
我不知道是不是葱太辣，隔着眼镜也能把他的眼睛熏得通红。

11

年轻的时候我老气横秋地问，俊辉啊，你也就只会煮个面，全圆佑连菜都不认识，以后该怎么办呢？  
文俊辉笑的特别灿烂，他说大不了一辈子吃烤肠和螺蛳粉吃到老呗，还带着不知道是我还是徐明浩传染给他的东北口音。

后来有一次周末全圆佑没去公司练习，我睡到中午被屋里一股怪味熏醒，发现他在家煮螺蛳粉吃。面没有彻底煮透，我俩一人一半凑合吃了，结果一起胃痛了一个下午。

最后还是他强撑着出去开车买药，否则晚上大概就是一起去看急诊的节奏。

我知道全圆佑早在那之前就开始慢慢学着做饭了，也知道他不是想做给我吃。  
他做饭的时候从来都不笑，跟李硕珉高度相似，我看着他锋利的下颌线，没有温度的眉眼，觉得这一刻我的爱情随着时间溯源而上，仿佛还没有早早地无疾而终。

12

人生中很多变故都是没什么先兆的。命运特别有耐心，它可以用好几年的时间酝酿数个巧合，然后在猝不及防的倾倒在我的头上。

我偶遇文俊辉的那一天，天气好的甚至带了点漫不经心。  
我正在汉江旁边的人行道一边走路一边听李硕珉翻唱的她不爱我，内心想她不爱你我爱你，可你不给我爱你的机会。

我的内心戏正上演到大雨倾盆的时候看见了江边的长椅上坐着的文俊辉，他没跟全圆佑在一起，还好像刚刚哭过一场。  
我不敢问，甚至有点不敢走上前去，想装作没看见的时候他把我叫住了。  
他说我需要你帮我一个忙。

他把自己的手机给我看，说他跟全圆佑被狗仔拍到了。  
我脑袋嗡的一声，又觉得一块悬了好几年的石头终于落了地，砸了我们一身的灰。第一次不知道是耳机里的她不爱我还是眼前的他们相爱哪一个更虐一点。

文俊辉说，他要回国了。  
他说如果全圆佑要给我一个拥抱的话。我能不能不要躲开，坚持到被他公司安排的狗仔拍个背影照就好。

我说我都没跟全圆佑说过几句话。  
文俊辉露出了一个比哭还难看的笑容，他说你看，他不笑的时候跟李硕珉多像啊。

13

我不记得当时有没有答应他，就知道自己浑浑噩噩的站起身，沿着江边走到了天黑，从晴天走到了阴天，直到被大雨浇了个满怀才回过神。  
我手里紧紧地攥着早就没电了的耳机，手心不知道是雨水还是汗。  
我觉得它大概是濒临报废了。

你猜我终于千难万险的找到了公交车站，等车的时候遇到了谁？

14

真要在大学时代找出一个令我佩服的五体投地的人，我选尹净汉。  
我其他的朋友，文俊辉，徐明浩，甚至不知道该怎么算的全圆佑，都多多少少的让我觉得接地气的地方。或者说至少在某几个瞬间里，我还是觉得他们跟我没有什么区别。

抛去粉丝滤镜过厚而没办法正常看待李硕珉，尹净汉是一个让我感觉特别复杂的人。  
我是慢慢的才意识到他在李硕珉的生命中占了一个什么位置的。我羡慕他，又嫉妒他，又好像不由自主的也开始喜欢他。  
他基本上把能给李硕珉的东西都给了，看起来好像自己什么都没留下，李硕珉仿佛随时随地都能了无牵挂的离开他。

有一天我在社团办公室整理材料，尹净汉慢性咽炎犯了，站在窗边闷声咳嗽。我给他递了一杯水，他抱歉的看着我，接了过去试图靠喝水压一压。

可能是因为暖气开太大屋里太干燥的关系，他喝水也没用，还是咳的令人揪心。我翻箱倒柜的帮他找喉糖的时候，李硕珉回来了。  
他皱着好看的眉头，用小狗一样湿漉漉的目光看着尹净汉，说他听着好难过，哥我好难过。  
尹净汉说对不起让你担心了，不咳嗽的话哥会吐出来的，老毛病了，一会吃点喉糖就好了。  
李硕珉把头抵在了他哥的后背上，肩膀一抽一抽的，仿佛在哭，又仿佛只是想让自己大口喘气。

我一直以为李硕珉什么都不懂，像个傻瓜一样在他的生活里茁壮成长着，就因为傻，我可能还有那么百分之零点零几的机会。

喉糖静静地躺在储物柜的角落里，我终于还是找到了它，但我失去了李硕珉。  
然而我竟然还庆幸，那个人是尹净汉。

15

失恋是件大事也是一件小事，尤其是单恋引发的失恋。全世界就我一个人暗无天日，坐在客厅里失眠到天亮。  
就我自己没走出来，又带着可笑的希望走到江边小路上，希望从起点走到终点之后，江水可以带走我顾影自怜的哀愁。

然后我遇见了李硕珉，我其实在那之前从来没有单独遇到过他，我跟他相见的时候周围总是围着若干认识或者不熟的社团成员，热闹的像是24×7开业的菜市场。  
我把那当做我从来没有告白过的借口。

李硕珉站在那儿等车，公平的雨水打湿了他挑染的蓝发，他微微的仰头，目光聚焦在我永远不知道的地方。

我走上前去跟他打招呼，一紧张手里的耳机掉了一地，他大梦初醒一样的回过神，帮我满地找耳机。水坑打湿了他的裤脚，我跟他说不要找了没关系，他还是帮我把耳机都找了回来。  
然后轻轻地，几不可闻地说了一句对不起。

白色的塑料壳上还带着他手心的温度，是我的爱别离，是我的怨憎会，是我的求不得。

那一刻文俊辉的话在我的脑海里响起，他说的没错，他跟全圆佑是真的很像。

16

我问全圆佑，你跟俊辉事先商量好了吗？  
他一边小心翼翼的摆盘，一边漫不经心的回答我，说什么商量好了，他没有听懂。  
我说你当着文俊辉的面对我告白那件事，之前你一共才跟我说过几句话，你要说摘下眼镜不认识我我都不惊讶。

17 

我天真的以为我答应下来的只是一个无伤大雅的拥抱，并没想到剧本竟然那么长。

我晚上给文俊辉回了一个没头没尾的ok，第二天竟然是全圆佑先给我打的电话，说有事情找我，问我能不能到花园里的凉亭一趟，我内心知道这大概就是拍戏现场了，我的演技巨烂，要在心里千百遍的把全圆佑脑补成李硕珉才不会笑场。

我特意化了个妆，穿了一身白色的连衣裙，做足了白莲花的准备功课，胆战心惊的走到了那里。  
摄像师和工作人员还没到，方圆几里只有全圆佑和文俊辉两个人，他们坐在石凳上，头偏向了不同的方向。  
我听见全圆佑低声地问文俊辉，你爱过我吗，文俊辉说没有，全圆佑说那就好。

我突然不知道自己该不该跟他们一起演下去，站在原地手足无措。全圆佑突然走过来拉住了我的手，他说我们交往吧，然后抱住了我。  
我闭上了眼睛，脑子里全是昨天的文俊辉，红着眼睛对我说，如果全圆佑给我一个拥抱的话我可不可以不要躲开。又是雨中的李硕珉，他递给我已经报废了的耳机，说对不起。

不是我们想离开，是时间横刀夺爱，把我们都带到了远方。

18

我的下巴抵在椅背上，看全圆佑摆好了最后一根葱丝，突然有点怀念大学时候无所顾忌的暗恋李硕珉的时候了。  
那时候除了暗恋这件事带着青春特有的伤春悲秋，其他的日子都能流水一样简单平直的过去。

这些年我是有点埋怨全圆佑的，他把我当成了给文俊辉澄清绯闻的工具人，演完了写好的全部剧本，包揽了毕业之后的售后，连时不时的模仿李硕珉的福利都给我了。

他明知道我跟文俊辉还有联系，竟然一句话也没问过。  
我为曾经跟我说想跟他一辈子在一起的文俊辉而不值。

全圆佑一手端着菜，一手推着我的椅子，把我们一起送到了餐桌前，又去锅里盛了两碗米饭，拿了筷子摆到了我面前。  
葱丝粗细均匀，干豆腐特别新鲜，京酱肉丝有点淡，竟然还不赖。

全圆佑说，我明天就要走了。我过了考核，可以当正式的练习生了，明天就会搬到宿舍里去。  
走之前觉得还是想给你做一顿饭。

我和很多年前一样埋头苦吃，装作这世界上的暗潮汹涌和风云变幻都与我无关。

19

前几天文俊辉打电话给我，说决定要在韩国重新开始了，这次是从练习生当起，不知道前途如何，但还是想试试看。  
我说挺好的，你要加油啊，等你们一起出道的时候我给你们当死忠粉。

我放下电话心想，流水它带走光阴的故事没能改变他们，把我自己留在了这个远方。  
愿君如同梁上燕，岁岁年年长相见。

全文完


End file.
